


In-Laws

by SmugdenSugdenDingle



Series: 28 Fics in February [23]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Fluff and Humor, M/M, of sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugdenSugdenDingle/pseuds/SmugdenSugdenDingle
Summary: Paddy and Chas pay Robert and Aaron a visit





	In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon on Tumblr: for ur prompt thing Robron with 'It was just meant to be for one night' or something
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> sorry if there are any mistakes!

It was just meant to be for one night… one night, his husband told him. Yet, here he and Aaron were crammed on to the small bed in the spare room of their flat twelve days later. Not that Robert didn’t mind being this close to the other man, he was just missing his own bed. Robert didn’t mind having Aaron’s parents around he really didn’t, with them living in London and Paddy and Chas living back in the village, Aaron never really got to see them a lot, so when the came to visit it was nice to spent time with them. Robert sighed checking the time to see it was just after three in the morning, he glanced over at Aaron listening to the soft snores escaping from his lips, jealous of the younger man’s ability to sleep. He placed a kiss on Aaron’s shoulder before trying to roll over on his other side without falling off the bed or waking the sleeping man next to him, failing miserably. He let out a grunt in pain as he rolled on to his back on the floor.

“Rob?” He heard from above seeing the bedside lamp switch on. “Rob?” He heard again.

“Down here,” he replied holding his hand up and waving. Aaron leaned over the side of the bed confused, “What are you doing down there?”

“Oh, you know got bored and thought I see what the floor felt like,” he sarcastically explained. “Good news it’s still hard and cold,” he added. Aaron couldn’t help but laugh, “Don’t,” Robert muttered making it to his feet. Aaron scooted over back onto his side as Robert lifted the covers and crawl back into bed.

‘Ugh, when are they going home?” Robert asked in a whine as he laid back in bed. Aaron leaned over and rested his head on Robert’s chest, “I thought you like mum and Paddy being here,” he argued. 

“I do… when they’re not in my bed,” he argued back. “Why couldn’t they sleep in here?”

“Because one, this bed isn’t big enough for them-“

“But it’s big enough for us?” Robert questioned.

“Two, Paddy has a bad back, this one would kill him,” he went on ignoring Robert’s question.

Robert sighed tucking one arm under his head, wrapping the other around Aaron, “Yeah,well, now my back’s killing me,” he replied.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron muttered with a smirk before leaning up to place a couple of kisses on the other man’s jawline. “When we move back to the Village, we’ll make sure there’s a bigger bed in the spare room.”

“You’re talking like we actually have the Mill,” Robert argued. 

“Well you better hope for your back sake we do or mum and Paddy might end up moving here with us,” Aaron laughingly replied.   
“Don’t even joke about that,” he replied horrified at the thought.

Aaron chuckled, “Come on, let’s try and get some sleep before the sun rises,” Aaron replied settling into his husband’s chest. 

“You forgot the light,” Robert replied. Aaron sighed with a smirk, leaning over and switching it off before returning to his place on Robert’s chest.

“Goodnight,”Aaron replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s the knock at the spare room door that wakes him, he jolts awake noticing he’s alone, he frowns but doesn’t have much time to question anything when another knock comes.

“Robert, Love,” he hears his mother-in-law call out. “You awake?”

“Ye-yeah,” he manages to call back.

“Well breakfast is ready if you’re hungry,” she called back.

“I’ll be out in a minute,” he replied. He pushed the covers off of him swinging his legs over the side of the bed sitting up. He sat for a moment before pushing off the bed making his way over to the door opening it, he made his way out to find Paddy and Chas sat at the kitchen table.

“Morning,” Paddy stated. “Coffee?” He questioned holding out a to-go cup.

“Cheers,” Robert replied as he made his way over, taking it. “Americano,” he replied after taking a sip.

“Aaron told us you liked them,” Paddy explained.

“Our way of saying thank you for your hospitality,” Chas added.

“You didn’t have to go through all this, you know we love having you here,” Robert replied before taking another sip of his drink.

“We just feel bad, this was meant to be a quick overnight trip that turned into two weeks,” Chas went on.

Robert didn’t say anything. 

“And you boys have been so patient with us, we had to do something nice,” she added.

“Where is Aaron, by the way?” Robert asked.

“Finishing up with his shower, heard the water shut off before you came out,” Paddy explained. 

“Morning,” they heard, Robert looked back to see his husband making his way out the bathroom fully dressed for the day, his hair still damp from the shower.

“Morning,” he replied. “What are you all dress for it’s Saturday?”  
“Driving my mum and Pads to the station,” Aaron explained.

“What?” Robert replied before turning his attention back to the two at the table. “You’re leaving us?” He questioned trying not to sound too overjoyed at the news. Chas smirked, “It’s time we got back,” she explained. “I’m sure charity’s renamed and rebranded the pub by now,” she explained. “Plus who knows the next time we see you two you’ll be moving back into the village,” she replied making her way over to hug Robert. Robert hugged her back, “Hopefully,” he replied. 

“Right,” she replied. “Come on Paddy, we best be off,” she told the man as she made her way over to the front door grabbing her purse. Paddy got up from the table make=ing his way over to Robert awkwardly pulling him into a hug. “We’ll see you soon, Mate,” Robert replied patting him on the back. Paddy let go making his way over grabbing his and Chas'suitcase. Aaron laughed grabbing his keys from the counter off to the side before making his way over to Robert giving him a quick peck on the lips, “I’ll be back soon,” he told him. “Change the sheets in ours and I’ll make it up to you for last night,” he added with a smirk.

“Will do Mr. Sugden,” Robert hummed in response.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: SmugdenSugdenDingle


End file.
